


Hasta el fin del mundo - Fem Destiel

by SugeyShock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Deana Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Fem Destiel - Freeform, Lesbian, cassy novak - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugeyShock/pseuds/SugeyShock
Summary: Donde el mundo está vacío, y Deana y Cassy están solas, pero se tienen la una a la otra."Deana incluso había olvidado la manera en la que pasaban las horas, los días y los meses. Hace mucho, dejó de contar los días que pasaban y se había dedicado a vivir sin "vivir", viajando en su Impala sin un rumbo, como queriendo llegar al atardecer, pero siempre era muy noche. "Fanfic de Supernatural. Fem!Destiel.





	1. Chapter 1

01\. Hasta el fin del mundo  
 Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas noches había dormido sola en medio de la nada, recostada incómodamente en los asientos traseros del Impala que una vez perteneció a su padre, hacía ya algún tiempo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había tenido que comer verduras y frijoles directamente de una lata, e incluso había olvidado lo que se sentía estar junto a alguien.  
 Deana incluso había olvidado la manera en la que pasaban las horas, los días y los meses. Hace mucho, dejó de contar los días que pasaban y se había dedicado a vivir sin “vivir”, viajando en su Impala sin un rumbo, como queriendo llegar al atardecer, pero siempre era muy noche. Ella incluso no sabía porqué lo hacía. Se mentía a sí misma que no podía quedarse en un mismo lugar, no por las amenazas porque eran nulas y eso sería engañarse a sí misma. Las provisiones se agotaban y esa era la mentira que la mantenía tranquila, sin embargo, muy dentro suyo sólo quería volver a ver a su familia en el camino.  
 Pero nunca hallaba nada. Ni a nadie.  
 Pero, de alguna forma, sin importar los días ni los meses, Deana seguía esperanzada en la idea de creer que su familia, y que todo el mundo, volverían alguna vez.  
 Y seguía viajando por el camino desolado en su viejo Impala del 67, admirando el manto de estrellas en medio de la noche y deteniéndose en el día para dormir y perder el tiempo buscando provisiones y haciendo cosas inútiles e innecesarias. Los animales no se habían ido, seguían ahí viviendo su vida, y los domésticos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a una vida salvaje. Deana simplemente los observaba mientras se sentía miserable y sola.  
 Y un día, simplemente dejó de buscar a otro ser humano y aceptó que era la única en el mundo, pues había recorrido la mitad de Estados Unidos en busca de alguien sin hallar a nadie. Y simplemente lo aceptó de una vez por todas.  
 Justo un día caluroso en alguna parte de Kansas, Deana se detuvo en medio de una ciudad abandonada para cargar un poco de gasolina y agua. No iba a mentir, las ruinas del apocalipsis le causaban cierto temor, porque, aunque no hubiese nadie dentro de los edificios grisáceos, Deana se sentía observaba. Quizás era sólo su imaginación, o quizás los espíritus sin descanso de la gente que había desaparecido. No lo sabía, y por ello evitaba bastante las grandes ciudades. No sabía lo que podía encontrar ahí y tampoco quería averiguarlo.  
 Deana se limpió el sudor de la cara.  
 Crack.  
 Un crujido a sus espaldas le hizo sacar el arma que guardaba siempre en sus pantalones. Estaba consciente de que no había alguien a quien apuntarle con esa arma, pero le hacía sentirse más tranquila al tenerla siempre a su lado.  
 Tap. Tap.  
 Pasos sobre la acera y, entonces, sin siquiera pensárselo, apuntó el arma a la par en la que saltaba sobre la banqueta. Anteriormente, no tuvo ni la menor idea de lo que sea que fuera aquella cosa que caminaba sobre el pavimento, pero nunca esperó encontrarse a alguien. A una chica de ojos color azul como el mismo el cielo y el cabello tan oscuro como la misma noche.  
 La desconocida alzó ambas manos y el suéter enorme de color crema cayó hasta sus codos.  
 Deana siempre imaginó que cuando encontrase a alguien más, seria amable y pasarían el resto de sus vidas viajando en su Impala admirando las estrellas y sobreviviendo. Pero en esos momentos, la misma soledad que la había atormentado le hacía desconfiar de sobremanera. ¿Estaba alucinando? Hacía horas que no bebía agua, pero se había deshidratado otras veces y nada de lo que veía había sucedido alguna vez.  
 —¡¿Quién eres?! —gritó Deana, sosteniendo su arma con fuerza y el rostro rojo y perlado por el sudor.  
 La otra chica palideció.  
 —Mi nombre es Cassy —dijo.  
 Al igual que Deana, Cassy parecía tan sorprendida y anonadada. La otra chica lucía igual a Deana, asustada, pálida, cansada, ojerosa… los mismos síntomas de la soledad. Ambas chicas se estaban marchitando de a poco, y aunque el encuentro no fue de lo más agradable, ambas parecieron de pronto recuperarse de lo que había pasado en el mundo.  
 —Por favor, baja tu arma —pidió Cassy—. No pienso herirte.  
 Deana la bajó, y un poco más tarde, ambas chicas se encontraban de camino al Impala mientras cargaban un par de mochilas llenas de latas de comida y botellones de agua, además de algunos tampones y toallas femeninas que les eran indispensables por tener la dicha de ser mujeres. Deana hubiese preferido haber nacido hombre entonces.  
 El trayecto transcurrió en completo silencio y ninguna parecía estar dispuesta a hablar, hasta que Deana lo hizo.  
 —Entonces… ¿No has visto a nadie más en todo este tiempo?  
 Cassy la miró por unos breves segundos. La chica tenía unos enormes ojos azules, una nariz que le llamaban “de botón”, y unos labios gruesos, mucho más gruesos que los de Deana.  
 —Sí —respondió Cassy—. He estado viajando sola desde entonces. Cuando me di cuenta de que mi ciudad estaba vacía, creí que podría encontrar a alguien y pedir ayuda en otras ciudades aledañas, pero no.  
 Estaba sola.  
 Deana asintió. Esa era su historia también y Cassy no tuvo que preguntarle para saberlo.  
 Justo cuando llegaron al Impala, Cassy se detuvo.  
 —¿No vienes? —indagó Deana, observando como Cassy no parecía dispuesta a entrar al Impala.  
 —Yo tengo una caravana —respondió con simpleza.  
 Las cejas de Deana se alzaron. No me dejes aquí. Abrió la boca para hablar. No voy a hacerlo.  
 —Eres la primera persona que veo en años —dijo Deana.  
 Cassy asintió.  
 —Espero que no te moleste —dijo Cassy y el corazón de Deana se estrujo pensando que ella iba a irse. Como todos—, pero mi caravana es un poco más cómoda.  
 Deana miró al viejo Impala. Quizás tenía razón, pero no podía dejar al auto atrás. Había sido de su padre y era el único recuerdo que tenía de su familia. No podía dejar al Impala, votado en quien sabe donde de Kansas.  
 —No voy a dejar el auto —dijo Deana.  
 —No tienes que hacerlo —le sonrió Cassy.  
 Y entonces pasaron los días y el auto era arrastrado por la parte de atrás de la carava de Cassy cada vez que viajaban. El lugar no era muy grande, pero era mucho más cómodo que el Impala. Y a Cassy no le molestó compartir su cama desde entonces.  
 Como en la mayoría de los días, el olor a desayuno se coló en las fosas nasales de Deana. Olía a carne frita, un poco de frijoles y verduras, no eran huevos revueltos ni tocino frito, pero le agradaba el olor. Con Cassy, la comida enlatada sabía sólo un poco mejor.  
 Deana se removió entre las sábanas, sintiendo los rayos del sol pegarle directo en la cara, la cual lucía un poco abochornada. Salió de la caravana, sólo para encontrare a Cassy cocinado bajo una sombrilla enorme, con la pequeña estufa, del tamaño de una caja de zapatos.  
 —Buenos días, Deana.  
 Cassy le sonrió. Quizás era el tiempo libre, o el maldito fin del mundo, pero Deana había notado que Cassy se levantaba todas las mañanas a la siete, bebía una enorme taza de café con un par de galletas e iba a sentarse al techo de la caravana a leer o a dibujar un poco antes de que el sol calentara la superficie de metal. Deana sabía que no era cierto, pero parecía que Cassy había sobrellevado bien el fin del mundo.  
 —Buenos días, Cassy.  
 Y los días pasaron, y Deana se acostumbró a la caravana de Cassy y a dormir a su lado, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, sintiéndose protegida de alguna forma, pues la soledad se había ido.  
 Había días en los que pensaba que todo era un sueño, pensaba y la aterraba que en algún momento Cassy desapareciera como los demás lo habían hecho. Ella era su amiga y la mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra. Aunque, muy dentro de sí, ella sabía que Cassy no era una amiga, era algo más. Y Deana se dijo muchas veces que quizás había sido por el vacío y la soledad tan prolongada que había pasado por muchos años, y que ahora sólo se había acostumbrado a Cassy, pues cuando el mundo era normal siempre le gustaron los chicos.  
 Como fuera, Deana no podía ignorar aquello.  
 Un par de horas después de que anocheciera, ambas muchachas subieron al techo de la caravana. Un par de latas de refresco y un par de chocolatinas pasadas desde hace un mes.  
 Cassy se acercó.  
 Ella no era alguien de muchas palabras, pero Deana había podido llevar aquella amistad. Porque no necesitaban hablar para comprenderse ni mucho menos entablar conversaciones largas para conocerse. Con una mirada, un gesto, un leve asentimiento de cabeza, con eso bastaba. Deana amaba el pie y extrañaba las hamburguesas. Cassy había tenido muchos hermanos y no le gustaba sujetarse el cabello. Deana odiaba manejar de noche y Cassy le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.  
 —¿No te lo has preguntado? —Cassy dijo, recostándose cerca de Deana.  
 —¿El qué?  
 —¿El por qué nosotras no?  
 Deana suspiró y pasó una mano bajo su cabeza. El metal de la caravana estaba tibio.  
 —Más veces de las que puedo contar.  
 Cassy comió su chocolatina pasada y no volvieron a discutir el tema, porque, a donde fuera que siguiera la conversación, nunca lograrían comprender porqué ellas dos seguían sobre la tierra.


	2. 02. Sólo las estrellas saben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pedazo de texto que Cassy le lee a Deana es parte del inicio del libro "Loba" de Veronica Murguía.

02\. Sólo las estrellas saben  
 Y entonces pasaron los días y las semanas, Deana junto a Cassy dentro de su caravana, viajando de día y ocultándose de noche, pues, entre los árboles había algo. Deana los había visto al inicio, justo después de que despertara sola en medio de la madrugada, pero no se acercaba a averiguar qué cosa eran, ni ellos se acercaban. Sólo parecían mirarla con sus ojos brillosos dentro de la oscuridad. Deana pensó que la vigilaban, pero ellos sólo estaban ahí, curiosos.  
 Esa noche, Deana miraba discretamente por una de las ventanas de la caravana, observando aquellos ojos amarillos entre los árboles. Ella no podía verlos lo suficientemente bien como para averiguar qué eran.  
 —Siguen ahí —dijo en un susurro.  
 No les temía, pues en todos estos años nunca habían intentado atacarla, pero de todas formas no se fiaba de esas cosas.  
 —¿Tienes idea de qué cosas son? —preguntó suavemente Cassy, la chica se encontraba leyendo un libro a la luz de una vela que ella misma había hecho con crayones.  
 —Nunca me he acercado lo suficiente para saberlo —admitió Deana—. Quizás sean peligrosos.  
 —Si fueran peligrosos, ya no estaríamos aquí, Deana.  
 Deana la miró y asintió levemente mientras se sentaba en la cama. Odiaba las noches, porque eran frías y oscuras, aburridas y monótonas, silenciosas y vacías… Y entonces, Cassy se trasladaba a la cama junto a la vela y el libro, junto a Deana, y dijo:  
 ”En el bosque rugía la tormenta. Semejante a un vasto y doliente animal, la lluvia corría entre los árboles. Las ráfagas, cargadas de agua, deshojaban las ramas y arrancaban puñados de maleza, alzándolos en turbios remolinos. Los nidos de los pájaros se desmoronaban bajo el chaparrón; los ciervos, empapados y temblorosos, buscaban refugio en las cuevas y su aliento dibujaba nubecillas en el aire…”  
 Después de eso, Deana sólo recordaba la voz de Cassy en la lejanía, una historia medieval y un beso en la frente.  
•••  
 Cassy era unos cuántos años mayor que Deana, pero parecía tener la inocencia de una niña. A Deana no le molestaba que ella no entendiese sus chistes en doble sentido, ni mucho menos que en algunas ocasiones ella la regañase como si fuese su madre. Entendía que Cassy se sentía de la misma forma que ella. No quería perder a quien la había sujetado fuerte y sacado de la perdición en medio de la oscuridad. No quería perder a Cassy.  
 Y aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente, ambas se mantenían al pendiente de la otra, cuidándose mutuamente y vigilándose aun adentro de la caravana. Deana se ponía nerviosa cuando no encontraba cerca a Cassy, y Cassy se sentía de la misma manera.  
 No sólo la quería de una manera fraternal, era algo distinto, algo demasiado extraño para ella. Porque cuando miraba aquel par de zafiros, era como si se perdiera en un mar azul, como si se perdiera en la propia alma de Cassy.  
 Otro día, Cassy encontró un par de fotografías entre las pocas pertenencias de Deana. No había que ser muy inteligente como para darse cuenta de que eran fotos de su familia, y pronto ya no fueron desconocidos del todo para Cassy. Porque aunque sabía que nunca podría conocerlos en persona, sabía que Deana había tenido una hermana menor llamada Samantha. Su padre se llamaba John y su madre Mary.  
 Y sin esperárselo, Deana también le preguntó acerca de su familia a Cassy, y Deana no supo cómo procesar tanta información porque la familia de Cassy era numerosa, y Deana no podía imaginarse cuán doloroso y terrible había sido para Cassy enfrentar la soledad que había llegado de una manera tan brusca.  
 Mientras Cassy sacaba un par de fotografías, ella la observaba. El rostro de Cassy estaba tan pálido como el color de una vela nueva, se veía triste, monótona como un retrato antiguo.  
 —Esta es Gabriela —dijo Cassy—. Yo soy la menor de siete hermanas, pero la hermana mayor de otros cuatro —Cassy sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura y pronto esa sonrisa se evaporó como humo en el aire. La vio tragar saliva con cierta dificultad y Deana pasó una mano por su brazo.  
 —Está bien —le dijo en un murmullo.  
 Y entonces Cassy la miró con los ojos cristalizados y se derrumbó en sus brazos. Y ambas lloraron toda la noche dentro de la caravana.  
•••  
 Desde hace años, Deana no había sonreído ni sentido emociones tan fuertes como las que la golpeaban cuando estaba con Cassy. Pensó entonces que quizás estaba enamorada de Cassy, y también pensó que estaba confundiendo el cariño que le tenía a ella por todo lo que había pasado.   
 Pero uno no se le queda viendo tanto tiempo a alguien a quien aprecias como un amigo o hermano, pues Deana la miraba embelesada, como si fuera la obra más perfecta de Dios. Y ciertamente, para Deana, Cassy lo era.  
 Fue una noche en la cual, en medio de chistes y bromas vulgares y en doble sentido, que Deana le confesó que ella le gustaba. No fue algo romántico ni mucho menos incómodo. Fue con las propias palabras desinteresadas y vulgares de Deana.  
 —Me gustas, Cassy, podría darte duro toda la noche si tuviera un pene.  
 No era como que Deana fuese fan de las cosas románticas ni nada por el estilo, a ella le gustaban las emociones fuertes, el rock viejo, Deana era del tipo de mujeres que conducirían un Impala del 67 en medio siglo XI. Ella era así, y a Cassy le gustaba también.  
 Así que, sin importarles si alguna vez ellas fueron hetero, se acercaron lentamente y Cassy besó con cierta timidez los labios de Deana.   
 Deana no era una experta en el tema del amor y de las caricias, pero sabía cómo hacer las cosas. Y, llevada por la adrenalina y excitación que no había sentido en años, atrajo a Cassy para que ella se sentara en su regazo y acaricio su espalda y su cintura con apuro y desesperación, escuchando cómo Cassy gemía en alto sin que le importara ser escuchada, puesto que sólo ella y Deana eran testigos de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, sólo ellas y las estrellas sabían.  
 Besó el cuello desnudo de Cassy y la muchacha arqueó la espalda, sintiendo cómo su sexo quemaba dentro de sus pantalones que comenzaban a humedecerse, cosa que la obligaba a balancearse suavemente sobre las piernas de Deana, quien, al notar a la chica en ese estado, le bajó los pantalones con cuidado y la tocó donde nadie la había tocado antes.  
 Escuchó a Cassy gemir a su oído y fue cómo si los ángeles estuvieran tocando una melodía.  
 Sintiendo sus dedos humedecerse dentro de Cassy, Deana le besó la clavícula a su pareja y la hizo gemir tanto hasta que ella tembló en sus brazos producto del orgasmo.  
 Fue esa vez en la que Deana se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba enamorada de Cassy, pues no le importaba que sólo ellas dos vagaran solas sin rumbo fijo por el mundo, no le importaba, no mientras pudiese tenerla todas las noches de la misma forma que la había tenido con la piel hirviendo sentada en su regazo.


End file.
